The New Girl On The Block
by nickluvr96
Summary: Alice, a typical human teenager, arrives to her new life where she meets a lot of new friends, one that she doesn't know that she truly loves yet. But when complications rise, will Alice expose her deepest secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Disclamer: We don't own anything Twilight.

A/N: Me and My friend are writing this story. I hope you like it. XOXO, Silver and Orange.

Ugh, First Day in a new school this is like the third school I've been too in two years.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so boring. I Slammed my hand on the vanity's table, I jumped up climbed under my bed and got my huge makeup bag my mom got for me, for my 15th birthday.

I straightened my hair, put on black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, Pink eyeshadow, Red blusher, and pink Lipstick. Clothes wise I put on black skinny jeans black high heels and a pink loose shirt.

"Say goodbye to Mary-Alice and Hello to Alice." I said into the mirror. I grabbed my book bag and left for school.

~at school~

I looked up at the school. When I looked back I was looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes ever…..

A/N Sorry, for the begging chapter to be short. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own anything Twilight.

Alice's POV

Blue eyes. Honey blonde, some what curly hair. Wow. That's amazing. Correction – HE'S amazing. I smiled shyly and looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. I wonder if he saw me looking and have the goofy smile on my face…

"Excuse me, miss?"

Dang it, he did see. I turned around, still lightly blushing. I gazed into his baby blue eyes, for what seemed like ever, but probably was just a couple seconds.

"Yes?" Was all I could manage to get out. Nice.

"Just wondering if you needed any help. You seemed kind of.. lost," His southern accent was so cute. Holy crap. Did I just think that? I thought to myself.

Yes, you did.

I sighed when I answered myself. I knew he was waiting, still with that amazing smile planted onto his handsome face. I felt a smile form on my face. I wonder if it was a goofy one that said 'I like you!' or one that said 'Aww! He's talking to me!'

"Oh, um, actually yes. Thanks. I'm looking for the main office?" I answered him finally. I just couldn't stop smiling! I knew, for sure, that I was looking like a total idiot. So much for first impression, huh?

"Follow me." He said, his accent heavy. I sighed at his voice and followed him, still smiling. Like an idiot. We took many twists and turns, but we finally got to where I needed to go. He opened the door for me. What a total gentlemen. I smiled at him again, though with his back toward me, he didn't see it. Thank God.

"Well, this is my stop," His velvet, southern voice was kind of sad. I suddenly felt my smile turn into a full on frown.

"Thanks for getting me here again," I said, still sad that he was leaving. He nodded his head and slide out of the door before it shut. I just stood there, backpack slung over my shoulder, mouth open wide, face turned in sadness. I heard a cough from behind me. Oh, I forgot I was in here for a reason.

I turned around, a small apologetic on my face. The lady sitting there in the chair behind the desk looked older, mostly because of all the grey hair, but you could tell by how aged her wrinkled face was. I smiled down at her while she handed me my paperwork to fill out. I sat down in a hard, blue chair and quickly, but carefully filled everything out. I jumped up, handed her my paperwork back, and got my schedule.

I saw my first class. English. I practically ran out of the office and to the classroom. I noticed I was early, but that was okay with me. I introduced myself to the teacher, got my desk in the middle, and got everything ready for the class to start.

I looked around the room. Cream colored walls, blue and yellow chairs with stained desks, two windows with red drapes covering them, and the teacher's desk at the front. A cozy little room. It was very nice, but it could use the 'Alice touch.' My thoughts about the room how I would want it to look were instantly gone when I heard the loud shrill of the school bell signaling that classes have begun.

I watched all the kids, well teenagers, pour into the room. I got glances and stares from most, well all of the students. I just had to be the new kid, didn't I? I sighed mentally. They, the students, sat down in their assigned seats. I, thankfully, was sitting alone. I noticed one other chair empty one row in front of me. I wondered if that student would ever show today. Just as I thought that, in walks another student. Honey blonde, somewhat curly hair and blue eyes.

Oh my gosh. He has the same class as me! No way! NO WAY.

I felt my cheeks, once again, begin to heat up. I slunk down into my seat some, hoping to get away from his baby blue eyed glare. His lips pulled up into a smile. I couldn't help it. I had to smile back. I felt my face transfer into a full on smile.

He sat down at his desk, back turned toward me again. I was still smiling. I wonder what was going on through his head. What was he thinking about? Did he think I was stupid? Did he think I was smiling like an idiot?

I don't know. I hope not. Yes, for sure.

I answered myself in thought again. I sighed quietly. I looked up; paying attention to what the teacher had to say now.

"Class, as you can tell we have a new student. Mary-Alice, meet the class. Class, meet Mary-Alice." Mrs. Gloom said. Everyone mumbled 'hello' and 'cool'. I, on the other hand, felt myself going cherry red again.

Mrs. Gloom started the class off with something easy, something I've already learned and know. I still had to take notes, but otherwise the class was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER CLASS ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class ended on a high note, I guess. I didn't have to do homework. I got to work with a partner, in this case it was the baby blue eyed handsome man in front of me, whose name I found out was Jasper. We completed the project, got an A. I was now sitting at my desk, thinking about how close together we were. The school bell shrilled again, pulling and scaring me out of my day dream. I gathered my books and walked out of the room. I wonder what class I'll have next. I hoped it was with Jasper again.

I kept thinking about Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. I looked down at my schedule and walked to my next class. Science. I turned the door knob and hoped for the best…..


End file.
